


Distortions

by CMF1911



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMF1911/pseuds/CMF1911





	Distortions

Jacqueline Torres stood with her Aunt Audrey in the kitchen of the home she would be living in for the next few years. Her aunt had promised her the pull-apart sofa in the basement to sleep on for as long as she needed or wanted. She felt betrayed by her parents who had been killed over-seas in a firefight when their chopper went down in enemy territory. They were gone a lot while she was growing up and every time they left she had to stay behind with her aunt. Who she loved, but it never felt the same.  
She sighed and stirred the captain crunch pieces around in her bowl. Her aunt hugged her gently placing a kiss to the side of her head.  
“Today is your first day at Degrassi with Drew and Adam. Everything will be fine. You are welcome here if you want to stay. If you need anything. Please, don’t hesitate to ask me. I know how hard this must be for you. Dan and I lost our parents when we were young too. If you ever want to talk. I’m here, and if you ever want to talk to a professional someone who isn’t me. There isn’t anything wrong with that either.” Audrey squeezed her again gently.  
“Thank you, Aunt A. I honestly just think I’m still in shock.” Jacqueline sighed.  
“Those feelings stay for a while.” Aubrey sighed. Jacqueline smiled at her weakly as she finished her bowl of cereal.  
Jacqueline walked through the halls with Drew and Adam for a while. Letting them show her to her locker and her classes. As they were walking towards the cafeteria she spotted a girl on a ladder pinning up a sign. Drew was throwing a football around with is friends and aimed a poor throw. Which hit the ladder knocking her off balance. Jacqueline was able to catch girl around the waist as she fell.  
“I’m so sorry.” The girl stuttered.  
“You got knocked off a ladder and you are apologizing to me?” Jacqueline rose an eyebrow pulling back enough to look down at the shorter girl.  
“I don’t really get knocked off ladders very often.” The girl pointed out.  
“I would hope not. If you will excuse me. I’m going to go have a word with my cousin.” Jacqueline smiled at the girl with stunning green eyes.  
“Drew!” Jacqueline called out after she had steadied the small girl. She walked slowly down the hall. Drew spotted her fierce look and took off running.  
Adam laughed approaching his cousin.  
“What did he do?” Adam smiled at her.  
“He knocked that brunette chick off a ladder.” Jacqueline glanced over at the group of girls who where looking at them.  
“That’s Fiona.” Adam waved at her awkwardly. Fiona returned the awkward wave with one of her own.  
“Fiona. Yours and Drew’s Fiona?” Jacqueline looked back at the other girl with wide eyes.  
“Stop staring, and yes. That Fiona. She’s in a much better place right now. We don’t have any hard feelings against her. I don’t know why Drew would...” Adam trailed off.  
“It looked like an accident. He was just tossing a ball around with his buddies.” Jacqueline explained.  
“Okay. That’s good then. Don’t hurt him too much. I’ll go check on Fiona.” Adam waved at Jacqueline as she walked towards her next class. She fist-bumped Adam and took off after Drew.  
“Who was that?” Fiona asked Adam as she eyed the new girl curiously.  
“That’s my cousin Jack. She just moved in with us from the US. She’s great. Sorry about Drew.” Adam apologized for his brother.  
“It’s fine. I’m pretty sure it was an accident.” Fiona laughed awkwardly.  
“Well if it turns out that it wasn’t. I’m sure Jack will kick his ass. I actually, probably really need to go check on them. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Adam waved at the girls and took off down the hall at a jog.  
“Guys wait up!” Adam called after his family. Fiona shook her head with a smile. Then turned back to Holly J and Anya. Adam found them sitting on the bleachers in the gym and sat on the other side of Jacqueline. Bianca walked up to them to kiss Drew. Adam and Jacqueline both grimaced and made a face at each other. Bianca laughed when she saw their reactions.  
“This is our cousin Jack. She just moved here from the US. She’s following us around today to get to know the campus.” Drew explained.  
“It’s nice to meet you Jack. I’m Bianca.” Bianca introduced herself.  
“I hope you are.” Jacqueline laughed awkwardly. Bianca smiled at the joke and glared at Drew who made a face at Jack.  
“So, what are you into Jack? Extra Curriculars? Non-Extra Curriculars?” Bianca smirked at the newest Torres.  
“Babe. She’s a little overwhelmed.” Drew defended his cousin when she looked up with wide eyes.  
“I will get back to you about that on a later date.” Jacqueline promised with a laugh.  
“Fair enough. Although. I must say. Literally everyone is incredibly curious about you.” Bianca informed her.  
“That will hopefully wear off in a few days.” Jacqueline laughed nervously.  
“Not if you keep playing the mysterious new girl.” Bianca pointed out.  
“My hope was to stay under the radar.” Jacqueline grumbled.  
“Well. You shouldn’t have caught Princess Fiona out of the sky on your first day then.” Bianca laughed.  
“I didn’t know who she was. I still would have caught her, but I didn’t know it was a big deal.” Jacqueline pinched the bridge of her nose. Bianca laughed.  
“I think that’s what makes it mysterious.” Bianca shrugged.  
Jacqueline sighed when she finally got into the car at the end of the day. She checked her phone and saw a notification on her facebook page which she rarely checked since she had changed countries. She had a friend request from a Fiona Coyne. She looked over the girl’s profile and shook her head. She accepted the request and shoved her phone back in her pocket.  
“Jacqueline caught Fiona when she fell off a ladder today.” Adam told Audra. Breaking the awkward silence that had filled the van.  
“After Drew threw a football in the hallway and knocked her off it in the first place.” Jacqueline glared at them.  
“Fiona Coyne?” Audra rose an eyebrow with a smirk on her face.  
“Oh my god. I didn’t know who she was.” Jacqueline banged her head on the glass of the window. Adam laughed.  
“People have been asking her about it all day.” Adam explained.  
“I was being a decent human being. Was I supposed to let her fall?” Jacqueline glared at him.  
“A couple of years ago a lot of people probably would have preferred that, but she’s gotten better. She fights for people who need it and is nice. She doesn’t fit the regular mold for the popular crowd.” Adam explained.  
“I apologized later. Fiona and I are friends.” Drew promised Jacqueline with a smirk.  
Jacqueline was staring up at her ceiling listening to the Black Keys while she tried to wind down to go to sleep later that evening when her phone pinged. She saw that she had a message from Fiona Coyne. She hovered over it for several minutes debating on whether to start a conversation with the stranger. Then decided she might as well.  
‘I never got to say thank you for catching me earlier.’-Fiona Coyne.  
‘You don’t have to.’-Jacqueline Torres.  
‘Well. Thank you, anyway.’-Fiona Coyne.  
‘Anytime, Coyne. Are you going to Drew’s beginning of the year party?’-Jacqueline Torres.  
‘Probably.’-Fiona Coyne.  
‘I’ll see you later, then. Maybe.’-Jacqueline Torres.  
Jacqueline smiled and tossed her phone to the side. She had had her first day on a Friday. Drew’s party was on a Saturday night. They were supposed to meet with some of Drew’s friends to get supplies the next day after Audra went out of town for her business trip.  
She walked through downtown Toronto with Adam, Mike, and Drew while they picked up party supplies like chips and beer. When they made it back to the house they went about setting everything up. Jacqueline was playing around with the DJ booth she had brought with her from the US. Mike was hanging out with her, and they hadn’t heard a group of Drew’s friends who were girls walk into the basement. They were joking around having a joking rap battle. Mike was being super disrespectful while Jacqueline was jokingly trying to teach him how to rap while still respecting women. Drew shook his head over at the two of them. While Holly J audibly laughed causing them to look up.  
“Shit. I’m sorry ladies. I didn’t even know you were there.” Mike covered his face trying to hide his blush.  
“That’s why you should be more respectful asshole.” Jacqueline laughed punching him on the shoulder.  
“It’s hard to be respectful when you are trying to rap JayZ kid.” Mike laughed. Jacqueline shook her head and waved at the newcomers.  
“Ladies. Our lovely DJ for the evening. JT.” Mike fist-bumped Jacqueline.  
“I would like to say that not all guys are as insensitive as him, but I have yet to meet one who isn’t so. I guess we’re out of luck ladies.” Jacqueline chuckled. Holly J smiled at the girl’s sarcastic demeanor, and nudged Fiona.  
“Do you mind if I listen?” Fiona walked over to stand at Jacqueline’s side. Jacqueline smiled at her and handed her a pair of headphones.  
“These are all really good.” Fiona smiled after she listened to a few remixes Jacqueline had developed with Adam.  
“Thanks.” Jacqueline smiled back. Fiona rolled her eyes.  
“Are you an aspiring musician?” Fiona asked her in attempt to keep conversation flowing.  
“Nope.” Jacqueline smirked when Fiona let out a disgruntled groan.  
“Okay. I was trying to get to know you, but if you want to keep playing mysterious new girl…” Fiona held her hands up in surrender and moved to walk away. Jacquelin reached out to catch her hand gently.  
“Wait. I’m sorry. It’s a defense mechanism. I’m not trying to brush you off. Look. I Just picked enough songs to keep everyone busy for a couple of hours. Do you want to step out back where we can actually hear each other talk?” Jacqueline tried. Fiona studied her skeptically for a few minutes.  
“Okay.” Fiona sighed. Jacqueline smiled and led her towards the back yard by the hand. She spotted Adam stuffing some things into a barrel and rose an eyebrow. She put a hand on Fiona’s back and led her further away from what she assumed was going to be a disaster. They ended up on the back-porch swing Audra had set up in the back yard. Jacqueline sat with her legs crossed on the swing while Fiona sat more elegantly with her being in a dress.  
“What do you want to know?” Jacqueline nudged her knee gently.  
“Are you sure you want to talk?” Fiona quirked an eyebrow.  
“Do you?” Jacqueline tried.  
“I’d like to get to know the person that caught me. Sure, but we don’t really know each other.” Fiona pointed out.  
“How else are we going to get to know each other?” Jacqueline pointed out.  
“Fair. Where did you come from?” Fiona asked her with smile shining through.  
“Florida. Miami to be exact. Hated every minute of it. You? I mean. Are you from Toronto? Because you don’t seem like you are.” Jacqueline asked her with genuine curiosity.  
“I’m from New York City. Nice catch. Why did you hate Miami?” Fiona leaned back against her palm as she focused on the conversation they were having.  
“It was all gangs and drugs. When it wasn’t gangs and drugs it was racism and hating anyone who was slightly different than the Traditional Southern molding. How did you like New York?” Jacqueline tried to change the topic.  
“The traditional Southern molding that you didn’t fit?” Fiona guessed.  
“Not particularly. No.” Jacqueline smiled at her.  
“I didn’t mind New York City, but I had access to drugs and alcohol which I readily abused. I went through the program. I’m still healing.” Fiona told her softly.  
“If you ever need anyone to talk to. I’m here.” Jacqueline offered with an understanding nod.  
“Thanks, but I’m doing much better.” Fiona smiled.  
“The offer still stands. It takes a lot of strength to go through the program.” Jacqueline rubbed the back of her neck.  
“Speaking from experience?” Fiona rose an eyebrow.  
“My father went through the program after his second tour in Na Jav.” Jacqueline explained.  
“You father is a soldier?” Fiona asked in surprise.  
“My father and my mother were both soldiers.” Jacqueline smiled sadly.  
“Were soldiers. Jacqueline. I’m so sorry.” Fiona squeezed her hand.  
“It’s… I mean it’s not fine, but it’s been a few months. I’m adjusting. Their chopper went down in a dark zone and they never made it back to their base.” Jacqueline explained.  
“Well. If you ever need to talk. You know how to get a hold of me too.” Fiona told her sadly.  
“We’re a mess.” Jacqueline laughed.  
“You said it. Not me.” Fiona bumped her shoulder into Jacqueline’s. They heard a bang then there was a flash of warmth.  
“Shit. Adam!” Jacqueline stood up quickly running to the kitchen for the fire extinguisher.  
She ran back out with the extinguisher and Fiona caught her arm.  
“Hey. It went back down! We’re good!” Adam clapped.  
“How many times do I have to tell you? No Fire!” Jacqueline yelled smacking him on the back of the head. She heard some of the other students giggle and glared at them. Fiona pulled her back into the house with a laugh.  
“Let them have their fun. They are the theatre geeks.” Fiona laughed.  
“These guys are going to give me a heart attack.” Jacqueline sighed.  
“Come on. Show me some more of the music you remixed.” Fiona suggested. They joked around and listened to music until people started filtering out of the house. Holly J collected Fiona and Anya who had been laughing at something Mike had been saying. Jacqueline waved at the three girls as they left. Then she hauled a blasted Mike onto the sofa in the basement. She checked in on Drew and Adam. Then crashed on the sofa in the living room.


End file.
